powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ability Mastering
The power to master every aspect of an ability to the fullest extent. Also Called * Power Mastery/Mastering Capabilities The user has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. Those who mastered the one ability may be able to even create concepts of such power that normal users are not capable of, as well as become resistant to having their power negated, among many other possibilities. Examples include someone who has full mastery of manipulating space can manipulate relative concepts such as distorting time and border of reality within said space, or an electricity manipulator can turn to control electromagnetism and related phenomenon. Some may even master the source of their abilities — life-force — and learn to manipulate that, to the point of controlling their own life force. Achieving mastery of an ability may be attributed to grueling training or prodigious talent, and may not be so easy to achieve. Applications * Activation & Deactivation * Power Anchoring * Power Level Manipulation * Superpower Evolution Associations * Child Prodigy * Enhanced Instincts * Enhanced Intelligence * Life-Force Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Superpower Manipulation Known Users Gallery File:EP1-Misaka-Railgun-Shoot.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) has mastered her electricity manipulation skills to the point of hacking, electromagnetic wave reading, and many other versatile applications. The_Wounded_Eagle_6.png|After mastering Eagle Vision, Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) gained Eagle Sense, enabling him to sense where targets have been or where they're going, pick up cold trails, and see through enemy disguises. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) has mastered the many arts of a Soul Reaper, the most prominent is his swordsmanship, and is considered to be the strongest Soul Reaper within the last 1000 years. Sylar hyalokinesis.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) has mastered the use of Telekinesis, allowing him to do such things as flip trucks, precisely cut his victims, and augment his own strength and durability. File:Hashirama_in_Madara.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has mastered his eyes in a very young age, along with a plethora of abilities such as Fire Release, Wood Release, hand-to-hand and sword combat. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Gemma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) has mastered the control of his entire body down to the tiniest bone and blood, a feat unachievable by human standards, and has acquired immortality. File:Luffy_Gear_Second.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) mastered his rubber body physiology to the point of stretching his blood vessels to increase oxygen transfer and pump air to harden his bones. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) has mastered Jigen-Tou ability to the point of extending the intangibility to her entire body for defense, as well as the range of her offensive might. GokuAndGohanHTCnv.png|Goku and Gohan (Dragon Ball) have mastered the base Super Saiyan form to the extent that they can remain in it for days with no ill effect, even while sleeping. Super_Saiyan_God_SS.jpg|After mastering the power of the Super Saiyan God form, Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) reached their highest state of power, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. Oozaru_Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball) has mastered the Great Ape form, allowing him to retain his intelligence and speech capabilities, as well as his speed and power to fly. Mei Mei H.png|Mei Mei (Valkyrie Crusade) can copy and master any ability/technique she sees. Explosion_Megumin.gif|Megumin (Konosuba) has mastered the Explosion spell to the absolute exclusion of all other magics, granting her power beyond that of even other Crimson Demon Arch-Wizards. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Enhancements Category:Rare power